An electronic document can be formatted according to a defined document type. For example, a text document can be formatted to contain strings of American Standard Code for Information Interchange (ASCII)-encoded characters that are separated by line breaks. An electronic document can be accessed by a user with various applications that are configured to interpret documents of the electronic document's type. For instance, a text editor application can be used to open, edit, and save text documents (e.g., a text document with a “.txt” extension) and a graphics application can be used to open, edit, and save graphics documents (e.g., a portable network graphics document with a “.png” extension).
Electronic directories and folders can be configured as part of a file system to contain a group of documents of various defined document types. For example, an electronic directory can be configured to contain a text document and a graphics document. Documents can be grouped in an electronic directory or folder according to storage locations for the documents. For example, a first document with a storage location of “/usr/doc/first.txt” and a second document with a storage location of “/usr/doc/second.txt” can be grouped into the same directory (“/usr/doc”).